And the reason is you
by thanaerigan
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Remus donc voilà un petit cadeau...Remus se pose des questions sur l'attitude étrange de Sirius depuis quelque temps, mais que celui-ci lui réserve comme cadeau d'anniversaire la même que The reason publié en in-progres


Blabla de la Mort :

Bon anniversaire Moony ! Et oui on est aujourd'hui le 10 mars !

Bonjour à toutes et tous. S' il y a des garçons qui lisent je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis. C'est pas de la ségrégation je suis tout aussi contente d'avoir des filles mais ce que j'aimerais avoir c'est l'opinion d'un garçon ( celui qui est à mes côtés quand j'écris n'étant pas d'une grande aide ), mais toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. Bonnes comme mauvaises, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer.

En parlant de reviews, quelques remerciements publiques :

A **Loulou2a**, tout d'abord, ton petit mot m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant celle-ci si tu la lis, même si elle est moins déjantée que le première.

A **Breizeuze**, ensuite – râle pas ça te fait du bien de passer en seconde, vu que tu as les nouvelles en exclu – je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le dérapage de notre petit Severus

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire et qui ont pas laissé de petits mots doux et moins doux.

Alors pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris le trip : c'est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Moony – d'ailleurs si quelqu'un a la date de naissance de Padfoot ( que je n'ai pas trouvé. Bon d'accord j'ai dû encore mal chercher :D ) je suis preneuse pour faire une fic pour son anniversaire. Si personne, pas même Joanne, ne l'a ; je décrèterais une date anniversaire pour Sirius Balck. Déterminée de façon totalement aléatoire par mon cerveau souvent déconnecté de la réalité ! Des suggestions ?

Bon résumons :

c'est pour l'anniversaire de Moony et c'est un SBRL

C'est un rating M

C'est une songfic ( ma première je suis émue !)

Rien n'est à moi pas plus les personnages ( dommage ! ) qui sont à madame J.K. Rowling que la chanson The Reason qui est à Hoobastank

Un dernier petit truc avant que vous vous plongiez dans la lecture : après relecture de Remus'Christmas'Carol j'ai vu que j'avais laissé plein de fautes d'orthographe et de frappe. Mille excuses ! J'ai tendance à écrire la nuit et mon cerveau est souvent abruti par le sommeil. Je vais faire en sorte de régler ce petit problème dans les fic à venir. Je ne vous garantie pas qu'il n'en reste pas ici et là.

Bisous et bonne lecture

**The Reason :**

« Voilà, ça recommence, pensa Remus Lupin, assis dans son fauteuil préféré près de l'une de cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, Sirius recommençait à draguer toute les filles et tous les garçons qui passaient à sa portée.

Depuis le temps que les deux jeunes se connaissaient – plus de six ans maintenant – Remus aurait du être habitué à voir les pitreries du grand Sirius Black. Ça avait commencé dès leur première année à Poudlard. Mais, à cette époque, il enchaînait les blagues plus ou moins subtiles contre ses camarades, mais avec une règle d'or : toujours s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui était dans la capacité de se défendre contre eux. Car dès la première semaine à l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre – la seule aussi il faut bien admettre – Sirius, James et Remus étaient devenus inséparables. Au fil des semaines, Peter était venu s'ajouter à leur petit groupe. Bien sûr, leur amitié avait connu des hauts et des bas. Des coups durs aussi, et de belles frayeurs, comme lorsque Sirius et James avaient découvert la lycanthropie de Remus ou quand ce même Sirius, qui avait le premier compris la maladie de son ami, avait fait sa mauvaise blague à Snape, mettant la vie de celui-ci et de James, venu le sauver. Ce fut la pire des disputes des Maraudeurs – James d'ordinaire tellement solidaire des pitreries de Sirius, en particulier lorsque cela concernait Snape, n'avait mâché ses mots à son meilleur ami - et la seule fois où Dumbeldore, en personne, les avaient puni.

Bref, Remus n'aurait pas dû être surpris de le voir draguer une nouvelle personne. Ce qui était plus étonnant c'est que c'était son meilleur ami. Non pas, James qui était perdu dans la contemplation de sa Lily. Non Sirius était entrain de la draguer lui : Remus Lupin, préfet en chef, Gryffondor, loup-garou. Il ne cessait de le couvrir de petits mots doux et de petites attentions.

Son cirque avait commencé au moment de Noël et on était à la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Et il voyait le regard de son meilleur ami brillait d'un éclat quand il le regardait. Ce même éclat qu'il avait lorsqu'il préparait un coup particulier.

Remus savait que lorsque la terreur de Poudlard avait une idée en tête,il lui arrivait très rarement d'en dévier. Il pouvait avoir tous ceux et toutes celles qu'il voulait et voilà qu'il avait jeter son dévolu sur lui. Le pâle et timide Remus Lupin.

Pas que l'idée pouvait déranger Remus, Bien au contraire ! Depuis près de deux ans il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'était aussi une des raisons que la blague contre Snape l'avait profondément blessé. Mais le pardon avait été octroyé, après quelques semaines tendues.

Et voilà que Sirius avait une nouvelle lubie : sortir avec lui ! Remus n'arrivait à croire en sa chance. Il aimait Sirius. Mais est-ce le cas de Sirius ? Ne voulait-il pas pousser le goût de la provocation et de la difficulté en séduisant l'un de ses meilleurs amis ?

Il vit son ami se levait du fauteuil où il s'était avachi quelques instants plutôt et se dirigea de son pas de félin, vers Remus. Ce dernier le regard hypnotisé. Si on lui avait demandé deux ans plutôt en quel animal se changerait Sirius, il aurait parié sur un panthère ou encore un tigre, mais certainement pas un chien. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait choisi un chien. Certes, il portait le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la Canis Major. Mais connaissant le cerveau tordu de Sirius, l'explication était à la fois plus simple et plus compliquée.

« Alors mon Moony ?, demanda Sirius en lui posant les mains sur les épaules et en commençant un léger massage. Ça va comme tu veux !

-Bien sûr, Padfoot., répondit le loup-garou, en savourant le contact des mains de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret.

-Dis-moi, mon coeur, susurra le jeune homme brun, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ?

-Comment ça demain ?

-Veux-tu que nous fêtions dignement notre première Saint-Valentin ? »

Le coeur de Remus manqua un battement.

« On ne fête pas la saint-Valentin entre amis, Sirius !, rétorqua Lupin avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. En plus tu sais très bien que je trouve cette fête débile ! Si on aime quelqu'un on a pas besoin d'un jour particulier pour le lui montrer.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon Moony., chuchota le beau brun à l'oreille de son condisciple. Quand on aime quelqu'un on doit lui prouver tous les jours, par plein de petites attentions. Comme des petits mots doux, un peu d'aide dans les choses du quotidien, un rien pour que l'autre sourire. »

Chaque mots murmurés, chaque souffles envoyaient des ondes de désirs dans tout le corps de Remus.

« Et je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas la Saint-Valentin, repris Sirius, en serrant le loup-garou entre ses bras. et qu'on ne fête pas la Saint-Valentin entre amis. Si non, j'inviterais James. Mais si tu ne veux rien faire, termina-t-il rapidement, on restera toute la journée tranquille à Poudlard. »

Le Maraudeur ponctua sa dernière remarque d'un baiser dans le cou et se redressa avant de quitter son homologue Rouge et Or.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire avec son invitation pour la Saint-Valentin ? », se demanda Remus en secouant la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. « On verra bien demain ! »

* * *

Le lendemain et bien que l'on soit samedi, tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient réunis pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était quelque chose de rare. Il y avait peu de samedis matin dans l'année où les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Celui de la Saint-Valentin était un de ces jours où même le week-end tous les élèves se levaient de bonne heure pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée du courrier.

Remus mangeait face à un Peter encore endormi. A côté de celui-ci se tenait un James qui s'était penché vers Sirius qui était à côté du préfet. Les deux frères étaient plongés dans une énième conversation sur le Quidditch et le prochain match qu'ils devaient jouer contre les Ravenclaw. Remus sentit une main se posait sur son genou gauche et esquissait une légère caresse. Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

Un énorme bruissement d'aile coupa court au repas. Les hiboux arrivaient. Les paquets de lettres commencèrent à s'amonceler devant les élèves les plus prisés de l'école de sorcellerie, parmi eux James et Sirius, qui ne regardèrent pas plus que ça les lettres et cadeaux qui étaient posés devant eux par les rapaces nocturnes. Un paquet attira toute fois l'attention de James. Il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche comme ceux qu'on donnait aux enfants qui portait un ruban de tissu rouge au bout duquel pendait une fleure ciselée dans un cristal blanc : une fleur de lys. Il échangea un regard abasourdi avec son double et …

Remus ne pût suivre l'échange. Une chouette hulotte s'était arrêté devant Remus et lui donnait des coups de bec pour attirer son attention. Elle avait posé devant lui une magnifique rose rouge. Il la pris et la porta doucement à son nez. La fragrance de la fleur l'enivra un instant.

« Ben cha alors Remuch !, s'exclama Peter la bouche pleine. Tu as une amoureuche checrète ?

-C'est très distingué Peter de faire participer l'ensemble de la tablée à ton petit-déjeuner., signala Sirius, pendant que James époussetait négligemment sa manche gauche sur laquelle avait atterri des miette du toast que mangeait le rat.

« C'est vrai Wormtail. Ça manque de classe !

-Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit Padfoot, Je ne vois pas pourquoi Moony n'aurait pas d'amoureuses secrète comme tu dis. Il est extrêmement séduisant avec ses magnifiques yeux dorés, tirant parfois sur le caramel et ses cheveux châtains aux reflets tabacs si doux et tellement sexy quand ils retombent comme ça devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air mystérieux. J'en connais plus d'un qui craqueraient. »

Remus resta abasourdi face à la déclaration de Padffot. Soudain, il réalisa de la rose qu'il tenait à la main venait de son voisin de table. Celui-ci leva son verre de jus de citrouille en guise d'hommage.

« Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Jamais il n'avait fait de cadeau à aucune de ses conquêtes encore moins, un cadeau aussi banal qu'une rose rouge. »

La question turlupina le jeune Lupin toute la journée et l'attitude franchement tendre de Sirius tout au long de la journée ne l'aida en rien à comprendre.

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors : 

« Tu es sûr de toi ?, disait James.

-Oui. J'ai essayé par tout les moyens de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime. Alors je veux qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas juste une lubie pour moi. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui.

-Alors dis lui que tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu cherches à lui faire comprendre. Dis-lui tout simplement !, lui rétorqua James. Tu te contentes de faire des sous-entendus. Tu prends soin de lui chaque jour. Mais jamais tu lui montres clairement que tu veux aller plus loin, que tu l'aimes et que ce n'est pas juste histoire d'avoir une tête de plus à ton tableau de chasse. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure cette histoire ? Ça fait des mois que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais. Ça fait des années que vous vous faîtes les yeux doux. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte que votre relation avait un aspect très particulier. Toi qui as l'habitude de trouver des trucs hallucinant, continua James après une pose. Trouves donc quelque chose d'original et qui montres lui que tu l'aimes.

Et si lui ne m'aimes pas ?, se lamenta le brun.

-Padfoof, soupira James, désabusé par l'aveuglement de son double., on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois depuis ta blague stupide contre Snevillus. Tu crois vraiment que Remus t'aurait pardonné.

-C'est Remus, Prongs. Il pardonne toujours à tout le monde.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pardonné ce genre de comportement à beaucoup de monde ? J'en suis pas si sûr. Il n'y a qu'à voir le savon qu'il m'a passé le même année, après avoir bousculé Snape, après les BUSEs. Tu a fais bien pire. Tu as non seulement mis Snape en danger, mais en plus tu as trahis son secret. Un secret que nous avions juré de garder pour nous. Certes, il ne t'as pas adressé la parole pendant plus de deux mois. Certes, il ne t'a jamais enguirlandé comme tu aurais mérité de l'être. Mais, il est revenu vers toi et en plus pour Noël et avec un magnifique cadeau. Alors qu'il n'avait que de maigres économies."

Sirius rougit et plongea le regard vers le sol. Il le savait très bien. Il en avait été mortifié d'ailleurs. Pour lui, il ne méritait pas cette attention de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion de ce Noël qu'il avait pris conscience de la profondeur de son amour pour Remus.

Bien sûr, ils étaient jeunes. Bien sûr un adolescent de presque seize ans ne parle pas encore d'amour encore moins de vouloir se fixer avec quelqu'un pour le reste de sa vie. Mais entre sa famille qui le poussait entre les bras de toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille de Sang-Pur, à chaque réunion familiale, la perspective de la guerre et la peur rétrospective de perdre la confiance et l'amitié de Remus, lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas seulement une banale attirance due à la promiscuité du dortoir. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme depuis la fin de l'année précédente, il sentait son sang s'échauffe et son estomac se nouer. Au cours de l'été, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était excité à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers son ami. Au point qu'un jour, il s'était caressé en pensant à lui. Bien sûr, une fois le plaisir retombait, il avait eu honte. Ce n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. C'était son meilleur ami, après James.

Puis , il y avait eu la rentrée très vite suivie de la première pleine lune. Puis cette blague stupide qu'il avait fait à Snape, presque ce dernier ne cessait de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il voulait juste que Snivellus aie la plus belle frayeur de sa vie et surtout qu'il cesse de faire des allusions douteuses à propos de Remus. Déjà dans son esprit, s'attaquer à Remus c'était encore pire que de s'attaquer à lui. Mais il n'avait pas mesurer que le Slytherin irait effectivement sous le Saule Cogneur et qu'il se retrouverait face à un Remus déjà transformé. Sans la présence d'esprit de James, le vert et argent serait sans doute mort et Remus aurait non seulement expulsé de l'école, mais en plus il se considèrerait comme un assassin. Dans sa tentative d'effrayer Snape, il avait blessé Remus,. C'était lui qui s'était attaquer à Remus. Il avait pris la mise au ban de son meilleur ami comme une sanction normal. Les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient attendus à des cris, éventuellement à des larmes. Mais certainement pas à cette abnégation de la part de Padfoot. Lorsque Remus était revenu après à voir appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit, Sirius s'était levé de son lit et avait tenté de parler. Mais le préfet l'avait coupé en lui disant :

"Nous n'en parlerons qu'une fois et après nous en parlerons plus jamais. Ce que tu as fait était stupide Sirius. Non seulement stupide, mais aussi dangereux et extrêmement blessant pour moi. J'avais confiance en chacun de vous, mais plus particulièrement en toi qui avait été le premier à découvrir mon secret. Ce que tu as fait ce soir n'est pas digne de toi. Et tu m'as bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je dois maintenant réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'était notre relation jusqu'à présent et à ce que je veux qu'elle devienne après ce triste épisode. Je n'attends pas d'excuses de ta part. Ce serait ni assez fort, ni assez vrai. Maintenant va te coucher Sirius. »

Sirius n'avait rien eu à dire, rien pu dire. Remus ne voulait pas d'excuses et lui savait que toutes les excuse qu'il pouvait lui adresser ne seraient jamais assez fortes pour effacer tout le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Il c'était donc détourné vers son lit en murmurant un « Bonne nuit Moony ! » à peine audible, sauf pour les oreilles du lycanthrope. Il s'était couché mais n'obtenant pas de réponse à ses souhaits de bonne nuit et s'était effondré. Effondre pour un détail. Et il avait fondu en larmes. Pourtant, entre deux sanglots, il lui avait semblé percevoir un tout aussi léger « Bonne nuit Padfoot ! » en provenance du lit de Remus. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il avait fallu plus de deux mois pour qu'ils s'adressent de nouveau la parole. Ce fut à l'occasion de des fêtes de Noël. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, Sirius avait tenu à faire un cadeau à Remus pour se faire pardonner.

Depuis, bientôt deux mois, il ne détachait plus son regard de son ami. Il avait pu constater qu'il n'avait presque plus de cette encre au reflet violet qu'il affectionnait temps et que lui avait offert Lily l'année précédente. Il en avait donc racheté. Il avait constater que le loup-garou avait redoubler d'efforts dans son travail. Lui aussi d'ailleurs – que faire lorsque vous passer une partie de votre temps tout seul sans l'une de vos meilleurs amis avec qui parler ? De fait, le châtain n'avait presque plus de plumes en bon état. Il en avait donc commandé de nouvelles afin qu'il puisse prendre ses cours. A ces plumes et cette encre étaient venues s'ajoutaient trois nouvelles robes de sorcier –au prétexte que celle du jeune homme étaient devenue trop petite – puis du chocolat, dont raffolait le préfet. Que des cadeaux utiles. Des petites attention qui avaient pour but de montrer à Remus que Sirius était là, qu'il le soutenait et qu'il protègerait de tout et de tous le monde même de sa propre bêtise. Lui montrait qu'il était prendre soin de lui et que plus jamais il ne faillirait dans son rôle de protecteur.

Ce matin de Noë,l il s'était donc retrouvé seul dans le dortoir avec Remus – James et peter étant rentrés pour passer les fêtes avec leurs parents. La semaine avant les vacances, l'aîné des Balck avait reçu un hibou de ses parents, lui annonçant que leurs multiples obligations envers leurs mais et relation, les amener à ne pouvoir passer les fêtes de Noël avec leurs enfants.

Le châtain avait ouvert ses yeux caramel doré et la première chose qu'il avait croisé était le regard bleu gris de l'animagus.

« Joyeux Noël, Moony ! », lui avait murmuré l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, avant de quitter son lit pour ouvrir ses paquet, en même temps que le loup-garou.

« Joyeux Noël, Padfoot. »

Le premier cadeau de Sirius cette année-là avait été ce joyeux Noël, accompagné par ce « Padfoot ».

L'autre garçon s'était levé à son tour et avait affiché un air étonné face à la masse de cadeau qui s'amoncelait au pied de son lit. Passé l'instant de surprise, il s'était assis à même le sol et avait commencé le déballage de ses paquets.

De son côté Padfoot, à quelques pas de son condisciple avait ouvert les paquets de ses parents à contre-cœur, ceux de son meilleur ami avec une peu d'appréhension. Mais tout le temps que durait l'ouverture de ses propres cadeaux, il gardait un œil sur Remus qui ouvrait les siens.

Il vit les regard du lycanthrope s'animer à la vue qu cadeau que ses parents lui envoyaient. Les époux Lupin n'avaient que peu de moyens et la plupart de leurs économies passait dans des traitements expérimentaux pour leur fils. Malgré tout, à chaque anniversaire, à chaque Noël, à chaque occasion particulière, l'adolescent recevaient des choses qui lui faisaient toujours énormément plaisir et qui lui correspondaient parfaitement.

Cette année ne fit pas exception. Aux deux livres déjà découverts vinrent s'ajouter un pull ainsi qu'un écharpe et une paire de gant tricotés avec beaucoup de talent et surtout beaucoup d'amour. Un boîte de chocogrenouilles de la part de Peter rejoint les autres paquets, puis un autre paquet de chocolat et un livre à première vue particulièrement drôle de la part de James, à en juger par le sourire amusé de Remus et enfin un autre livre bien plus épais et un assortiment que le brun soupçonna être du thé moldu, cadeau de Lily.

Finalement, Sirius vit son camarade de chambrée prendre les derniers paquets. Les siens. Il déballa lentement l'encre, les plumes le chocolat le plus fin, les nouvelles robes deux noires pour le quotidien à l'école et un dans les teinte mordorées qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les yeux de Remus, et en dernier deux petits livres que Sirius avait dégotés en allant se balader dans une librairie moldue, l'un s'intitulait the picture of Dorian Gray et l'autre La sage d'Uasti .

Ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son ami, Sirius contint ses larmes. Soudain, il remarqua un petit paquet qui était resté sur le sol. Il le prit avec révérence et jeta un coup d'œil à son acolyte qui semblait captivé par les broderies de la robe qu'il venait de déplier.

L'animagus entreprit d'ouvrir le dernier paquet qui lui restait. A l'intérieur, un simple bracelet en or blanc, finement ciselé. Un bracelet simple, mais cher vue la facture du bijou. A l'intérieur de la boîte, un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre sur lequel était écrit le mot « Pardon ».

C'est lui qui avait blessé son ami et c'est Remus qui s'excusait. Le monde à l'envers ? non ! Seulement la grandeur d'âme du loup.

« Elles sont magnifiques, avait murmuré Remus d'une voix rauque qui tordit le ventre de Sirius. Je n'oserais jamais les porter.

-Ça serait dommage parce qu'elle t'iraient superbement et qu'elles ont été faites pour toi.

-Merci Padfoot.

-Non merci à toi Moony. »

Tous deux savaient que ce merci ne concernaient pas seulement les cadeaux. Ils s'étaient pardonnés et excusés et souhaitent l'un comme l'autre repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

« Pourrais-tu… ?, demanda timidement l'aînée des Black en présentant son poignet à son ami.

-Bien sûr ! »

Le loup-garou attacha délicatement son cadeau.

* * *

« Padfoot ? Padfoot ? Sirius Orion Black ! »

Le dénommé Sirius sursauta revenant à la réalité et regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise.

« Arrête de penser à ça ?, lui intima James, gentillement

-A quoi ?

-A ce que tu as fait à Moony.

-Mais je n'y ….

-Ne me mens pas ! Quand tu penses à lui, tu joues toujours avec ce fichu bracelet et quand tu penses à cette nuit-là tu serres les dents à vouloir te faire sauter la mâchoire.

-Désolé !

-Bon alors, reprit le cerf. Que vas-tu faire avec Moony ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas sur la voie de la rose du mois dernier ? Il a eu l'air d'apprécier.

-Tu ne veux pas que je lui écrive un poème non plus ?

Pourquoi pas ? Mais bouge-toi le cul, merde ! », s'énerva James.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle commune des Gryffondor. Soudain ? un lent sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius.

« Dis Prongs, demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami. Tu joues toujours de la guitare ? »

* * *

Le 09 mars au soir :

Remus était inquiet. Depuis le début du mois, ses amis avaient tendance à disparaître, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ni où. Bine sûr, il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, trop occupé à récupérer les cours qu'il avait manqués avec la dernière pleine lune qui dix jours plutôt.

Mais depuis, trois-quatre jours à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le dortoir, après sa ronde ou après avoir passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque, celui-ci était vide. Ses amis ne revenaient que quelques minutes après lui. Ces absences ajoutaient aux chuchotements des trois autres maraudeurs. La dernière fois, qu'il avaient eu un tel comportement, c'étaient peu de temps avant de lui révéler qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus.

Le préfet rouge et or se leva de son lit et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, quand un coup d'œil distrait au calendrier lui appui que le lendemain était le 10 mars. Demain c'était son anniversaire. Demain, il aurait dix-huit ans.

C'était donc ça ! Ils avaient décidé de préparer quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et une petit point d'inquiétude aussi. Comme à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs préparaient. Des bruits de rire coupèrent court à ses réflexions. Ses trois amis entrèrent hilares. Ils regardèrent Remus avec un petit sourire. Puis tous ses préparèrent pour la nuit en discutant de tout et de rien, avant de se coucher.

* * *

Le 10 mars au matin :

Une légère caresse sur la joue réveilla Moony.

« Lève-toi, mon Moony., chuchota une voix grave que le loup-garou ne connaissait que trop bien. Si non, tu vas être en retard en cours.

-Mmmmh encore un peu., marmonna-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté.

-D'accord cinq minutes, murmura de nouveau Sirius à son oreille. Mais après tu devras faire vite, Trésor ! »

Le mot doux fut accompagné d'un baiser derrière l'oreille. Le baiser fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux à Remus qui se redressa dans son lit.

« Sirius ?, demanda-t-il incertain.

-Oui, Cœur ?, répondit l'animagus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me réveilles, en me caressant la joue. Tu m'embrasses. Tu m'appelles par des petits noms. Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

-Bien sûr. Allez dépêche-toi si non tu vas être en retard. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de nouveau de lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, avant de se détourner vers la salle de bain laissant un Remus à la fois complètement paniqué par le comportement de l'homme qu'il aimait et légèrement excité à l'idée que Sirius venait de l'embrasser.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi. Sirius était aux petits soins pour lui. Dans la Grande Salle, il lui servit son petit-déjeuner. Il lui porta son sac entre les cours, lui tirant sa chaise pour qui s'installe. Dans l'après-midi, il accompagna le préfet qui devait faire des recherches pour son cours de runes anciennes, à la bibliothèque. Bien que Madame Pince n'apprécie pas particulière le fauteur de trouble qu'était Sirius à ses yeux, elle le laissa entrer et l'animagus passa l'après-midi à faire des aller-retours entre les rayonnage et leur table de travail pour éviter à son « petit ami » de se lever pour faire ses recherches, alors que lui-même n'étudiait pas cette matière.

Vers dix-sept heures, il décréta qu'il était temps pour le loup-garou de prendre un peu de repos, vu qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque depuis plus de quatre heures et que si ils continuaient ainsi ils allaient être épuisés et se faire cramer les neurones. Il laissa néanmoins à son ami le temps de terminer le passage qu'il lisait et de ranger ses affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient la bibliothèque pour regagner leur dortoir. Sur leur passage, Remus put entendre un certain nombre de leurs camarades s'interroger sur la teneur de leur relation et le comportement attentif et protecteur de Sirius à son égard. Mais l'autre jeune homme, le tenant par la main, l'entraîna jusqu'à la tour des Rouges et Ors sans entendre apparemment les chuchotements qui se faisaient sur leur passage.

Une fois arrivés, ils prirent une douche et se changèrent pour le repas, avant de s'installer sur leur lit. Mais Sirius ne resta pas longtemps sur le sien.

Alors que Remus lisait tranquillement adossé à ses oreilles, le jeune homme se glissa doucement dernière lui et entreprit de lui masser les épaules pour le relaxer. Bientôt, il arrêta son massage pour serrer le loup contre lui et lire par-dessus son épaule, et posant de temps à autres des petits baisers dans le cou de son amoureux qui s'interrogeait sur le but de la manœuvre. Toutefois, ses questions s'estompèrent assez rapidement quand les baisers se firent plus appuyés et que l'autre jeune homme glissa ses mains sous le pull que son ami pour le caresser doucement.

Les caresses de Sirius sur son torse attisaient le désir de Remus. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas céder aussi facilement, une part de son cerveau le poussait à profiter de cet instant. Nul ne savait de quoi serait fait l'avenir et si la vie ne lui donnait que ces quelques tendres moments avec l'homme qu'il aimait, ce serait au moins des souvenirs qu'il chérirait toute sa vie. Délicatement, le loup tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui embrassait le cou. Le mouvement de Remus stoppa Sirius qui redressa la tête et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait droit dans les yeux dorés dans lesquels, il lut autant de questions que lui-même s'en posait et autant de désir qu'il en éprouvait. Il scruta les yeux de son partenaire et alors lentement comme si il avait peur de casser le jeune homme qui était dans ses bras, il se pencha et déposa un baiser doux et tendre ses les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Il picorait presque ses lèvres comme pour apprivoiser le loup. Mais celui-ci se laissait faire.

Sirius accentua alors le baiser, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de son partenaire comme pour demander accès à la bouche de Remus. Celui-ci hésita un instant puis lentement entre-ouvrit les lèvres entre lesquelles la langue de Sirius se glissa pour rencontrer sa jumelle et entamer avec elle une danse sensuelle et millénaire.

Ce baiser excita Sirius. Pour la première fois, il goûtait à la saveur de son homme et cela l'enivrait. Il avait tant rêver de ce premier baiser et la réalité était mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. De sa main gauche, il maintenait la tête de son petit-ami, tendit que la droite était restée sous le pull, pour continuer d'explorer le corps couturé du loup-garou. Lentement, pour ne pas effaroucher son Ange, il commença à l'allonger sur lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de Remus, s'allongeant légèrement pour ne pas l'écraser mais assez pour qu'il sente son érection naissante. Il sentit le sursaut du châtain, lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de l'état de son compagnon. Le jeune homme brun se positionna un peu plus confortablement contre l'autre corps et sentant l'érection de son compagnon, plongea son regard bleu-gris dans les yeux qui n'étaient plus d'un caramel doré, mais totalement doré, comme les veilles de pleine lune, dans ces moments où Remus ne contrôlait plus son moi animal.

Un sourire crapuleux étira les lèvres de Sirius, alors que Remus se mettait à rougir voyant que son ami avait pris conscience de son état d'excitation. L'aîné des Black frotta doucement son corps contre celui de son partenaire, provocant une onde de désir dans leur deux corps. Le gémissement qui échappa des lèvres de Remus le poussa à recommencer une seconde puis une troisième fois alors que les gémissements se transformaient peu à peu en halètements de plaisir. Il se pencha de nouveau vers la bouche de son compagnon et recommença à l'embrasser, tout en le caressant. Les mains de Remus finirent par se poser sur le dos musclé de son ami – petit-ami ?- qu'elles caressèrent doucement, appréciant chaque méplats de ce corps qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Sirius cessa d'embrasser la bouche de son compagnon pour aller butiner son cou et remonter lentement vers le lobe de son oreille qui mordilla sensuellement avant de lui murmurer d'une voix charger de désir :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Ces mots atteignirent Remus dans le brouillard de désir dans lequel il flottait. Il n'avait rien contre. Lui aussi désirer Sirius et dans l'état où il se trouvait, il était parfaitement incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à l'homme qui l'embrassait si langoureusement.

Soudain, les oreilles lycanthropiques du jeune Lupin captèrent un bruit dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas et des rires passablement joyeux. Sans brusquer son ami, il le repoussa lentement lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que les autres arrivaient dans le dortoir.

Ils venaient à peine de se réinstaller contre la tête de lit – Remus son livre à la main entre les bras d'un Sirius qui avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, comme si il lisait avec lui. Toutefois, James remarqua la main de son double discrètement passer le pull de son meilleur ami et la main de celui-ci reposant sur cette même main, par-dessus le vêtement.

« Bon les mecs, on se change et on va manger., lança Wormtail.

-Ouais. On se douche vite fait et on vous rejoint les canidés. Pas de bêtises. »

Sur cette phrase et avec un clin d'oeil à Sirius, mais qui n'échappa pas à Remus, Prongs entra dans la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que James est au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ?, questionna le loup-garou.

-Que veux-tu dire, Moony ?, demanda l'autre innocemment.

-Que c'est un peu un coup monté et que je voudrais bien une explication sur ton attitude de la journée, Padfoot.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as pris soin de moi toute la journée, au point que toute l'école doit se demander à l'heure qu'il est si nous ne sommes pas ensemble et toi ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça.

-Pourquoi cela devrait-il me perturber ? Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi : il n'y a que l'opinion des gens que j'apprécie qui m'importe et il y a même des choses que je suis prêt à hurler sur les toits. Même si toi tu as encore du mal à les entendre.

-Ah oui ! Tu te fous de l'opinion des autres., déclara Remus légèrement sarcastique et quelque peu énervé par la légèreté avec laquelle Sirius semblait prendre la situation. Tu serais prêt à hurler sur les toits que tu viens de m'embrasser. Ou à me laisser le faire ? »

Sirius éclata de l'un de ses fameux rire-aboiement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, avant de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Primo, je te signale que toute l'école se demande depuis longtemps si nous ne sommes pas ensemble et si tu écoutais un peu les bruits de couloir, tu saurais qu'on nous a vu dans des endroits diverses et variés, dans des positions plus que compromettantes et toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Secundo, je suis prêt à hurler ou à te laisser hurler sur les toits que nous nous sommes embrassés, car tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, depuis ma rencontre avec Prongs. Et ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Tertio, pour ta gouverne, tout à l'heure, nous avons fait plus que nous embrasser et que j'étais prêt à faire bien plus, si Prongs et Wormtail n'étaient pas arrivés, et toi aussi. D'autres choses, Monsieur Lupin ?

-Oui, Monsieur Je-sais-tout-et-je-me-fous-de-tout Black, cracha le jeune Lupin, énervé. Jusqu'où tu vas pousser la plaisanterie cette fois ? »

Sur ces mots, le préfet sortit de la chambre alors que les deux autres quittaient la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, lorsqu'il entendit la voix désabusé de Padfoot dire :

« Prongs je crois que j'ai merdé. »

* * *

Remus était, pour une fois seul, à la table des Rouges et Ors, sans ses trois acolytes. Ils n'étaient venus dîner. Pas dans la Grande Salle, tout du moins. Les regards des autres étudiants ne cessaient de se poser sur l'unique Maraudeur présent se demandant où étaient passés les autres. Certainement se demandant aussi si il était ou pas avec Sirius Black. Le repas s'éternisait pour Remus qui n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre et pouvoir présenter des excuses à Podfoot pour son emportement.

Le bruit d'une lame de couteau heurtant un verre coupa court aux bavardages des élèves de Poudlard et aux réflexions de Moony sur la meilleure façon de s'excuser auprès de l'animagus. Le directeur de l'école se leva de son siège et commença à parler :

« Comme vous le savez, c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de l'un de nos préfets. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Remus qui se sentit encore plus seul. Mais où diable étaient-ils passés tous les trois ? Le loup-garou pensa que l'absence de ses amis ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Il se trouve, poursuivit Albus Dumbeldore, que ses amis lui ont préparé une surprise qu'ils veulent vous faire partager. Je vous laisse donc apprécier la surprise en même temps que le premier concerné. Et encore bon anniversaire Remus. »

« Ça y est !, pensa le préfet des Rouges et Ors. Là, mon pauvre Remus, prépare-toi à connaître la pire humiliation de ta vie, après le rejet de ta propre famille, à cause de ta monstruosité. »

La lumière baissa d'un cran tandis que la table des professeurs, désertée par ses occupants, laissa place à une estrade vide. Le sentiment de crainte qui oppressait Remus depuis que Albus avait commençait à parler augmenta autant que la luminosité diminuait.

Soudain, un léger son retentit dans la grande salle. Un son que tous identifièrent : une touche de piano que l'on tapotait.

Tintintintin

Une lumière éclaira le pianiste par l'arrière. Devant le clavier, dans une simple longue robe noire qui dissimulait le tabouret sur lequel, elle était assise, se tenait son homologue féminin, Lily Evans. Remus n'en revenait pas : Liliy ! Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour convaincre Lily de jouer ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu jouer depuis qu'elle avait révélé avoir appris le piano dans son enfance. Et là devant toute l'école, elle ouvrait la surprise qui lui était destinée. Comment avaient-ils fait pour la convaincre de participer à cette farce ? C'était un vrai tour de force !

À fut-il remis de sa surprise que le bruit d'une batterie accompagna le jeu de la rousse préfète des Gryffondors. Bien que le batteur restait dans l'ombre, Remus reconnu la silhouette trapue de Peter. Des accords de guitare s'ajoutèrent aux sons des deux premiers instruments. C'était James qui se tenait près de Lily. James et Lily qui se tenaient côte à côte mais le monde était tombé sur la tête. Mais il fallait reconnaître que les accords des trois instruments étaient magnifiques.

« Mais où donc était passé Sirius ? », pensa Remus, pas vraiment rassurer par l'absence du plus terrible des Maraudeurs.

Alors une voix, grave et sensuelle retentit dans la Grande Salle.

**I'm not a perfect person **

**It's many things I wish I didn't do **

Quelqu'un bougeait sur scène. Quelqu'un que la lumière rasante ne permettait d'identifier. Sauf pour Remus qui sans ses sens lycanthropiques aurait reconnu la voix de Sirius Black. C'était les mêmes intentions sensuelles qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

**But I continue learning**

Les paroles de la chanson de l'aîné des Black percutèrent le cerveau du préfet-en-chef. Des choses que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu faire ? Mais que voulait-il dire ? Il continuait à apprendre quoi ? Il regardait son ami- son petit ami- sur scène, avançant tel un félin, imprégnant un léger balancement des plus attirant à son corps magnifiquement sculpté, par la chemise noire qu'il portait. Remus était hypnotisé, par la sensualité des mouvements de son amis.

« Merde Remus réveille-toi !

-Merci Conscience ! Mais comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec un Sirius qui semble vouloir séduire la moitié de l'école et que l'autre moitié de l'école était au bord de l'évanouissement. »

Remus se focalisa sur les paroles que chantait Sirius.

**I never meant to do those things to you**

A qui s'adressait-il ? A lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Sirius ne révélait jamais ce qu'il pensait réellement et là devant toute l'école, professeurs et elfes de maison compris, il avouait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire quelque de mal à son égard. Mais à quoi ça rimait cette mascarade ? Il se concentra, de nouveau, sur la chanson

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Remus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Sirius lui avait avoué tout à l'heure qu'il était la meilleure chose qui avait pu lui arrivait depuis sa rencontre avec James. Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène. Certes leur conversation avait-elle poussé Sirius à de telles extrémités ?

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

**It's something I must live with everyday**

Oui, la mauvaise blague qu'il avait fait à Snape avait blessé Remus. Il avait quand même failli tuer le Slytherin. Même si il ne l'aimait pas ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer. Et ce qu'avait fait Sirius était d'autant plus stupide que ça n'avait pas seulement mis en danger la vie de Snape, mais aussi celle de James qui avait compris le premier que la farce de Sirius pouvait transformer Lupin en meurtrier. Ce manque de discernement qui qualifiait merveilleusement l'animagus avait profondément blessé le loup-garou. Pendant de longues semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Mais deux ans plus tard, Remus se rendait compte que Sirius avait aussi souffert de cette situation. Et qu'il vivait chaque jour avec le fait qu'il avait trahi la confiance de son ami.

Tiens, il descendait de scène et commençait à avancer dans l'allée qui séparait la table des Gryffondors et des Hufflepuffs. Et il se dirigeait lentement vers lui.

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take il all away **

Oui, il lui avait fait de la peine. Et oui, Sirius avait tout fait pour que leur relation recommence sur de nouvelles bases. Des bases qui avaient à tel point changer que deux ans plus tard, ils étaient devenus amis, une amitié assez particulière qui au cours de la sixième année avait peu à peu dérivé par une amitié amoureuse, les mots doux dont l'abreuvaient Sirius ainsi que les baisers qu'il lui donnait mine de rien. Mais jamais ils n'avaient fait allusion à cet épisode qui avait failli briser leur amitié. Finalement, le comportement de Sirius devenait de plus en plus clair pour le plus lucide des Maraudeurs. Il constata que Sirius s'était arrêté devant lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

**And be the one who catches all your tears **

**That why I need you to hear **

Sirius posa sa main sur la joue de Remus. Si quelqu'un avait eu un doute sur le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes hommes, la tendresse de l'aîné des Black à l'égard du Préfet-en-chef des Rouges et Ors. Dans une caresse, le jeune homme brun essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du châtain. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu conscience de les verser. Sans le quitter des yeux Siruis continua la chanson.

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reaon is you **

Merlin ! Sirius était vraiment le plus grand débile de l'histoire de Poudlard. Tout à l'heure, il mettait en doute la capacité de Sirius à faire face à l'ensemble de l'école en avouant à tout le monde qu'ils étaient hypothétiquement ensemble. Et là devant cette même école, il ouvrait son coeur. Alors qu'il entendait le solo de guitare, il tourna la tête vers la main de Sirius dans une caresse très canine. L'animagus reprit de sa voix sensuelle

**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

Sirius avança la tête et posa son front sur celui de son amant.

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you. **

Sirus ôta sa main de la joue de Remus et l'embrassa devant toute l'école. Certains, bien sûr, abordaient des mines dégoûtées. Mais une partie des élèves de l'école avait une expression joyeuse, tandis qu'un groupe de filles – accompagnées et soutenues par des garçons – sifflaient et hurlaient leur joie, de voir un couple si bien assorti devant eux. Le doux, tendre et discret Remus dans les bras du séduisant et pétillant Sirius : les fans de Remus et les groupies de Sirius n'avaient jamais rien vu de plus beau ni de plus sexy.

Sirius s'écarta un instant de son maintenant petit-ami et lui :

« Tu vois que je suis capable d'hurler à tout le monde que je t'ai embrassé. Je peux même faire plus si tu veux.

-Quoi ?, interrogea un Remus légèrement inquiet.

-Non pas ici. Je veux que l'on soit seuls pour te le dire la première fois.

-Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux. », fit une voix amusée à leur côté.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers les deux autres Maraudeurs et la préfète qui se tentaient à leur côté. Remus serra chacun de ses amis dans ses bras, en les remerciant d'avoir aidé à préparer cette surprise. Dumbeldore réclama de nouveau le silence dans l'assemblée et déclara :

« Vous pouvez tous regagner vos maisons. Et j'ose espéré que l'anniversaire du Préfet-en-Chef des Gryffondors ne sera pas fêté avec trop d'ardeur. Vous avez cours demain, messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Il serait dommage qu'une si belle soirée finisse par des distributions de punitions »

Toutefois, la malice qui brillait dans son regard démentait la sévérité de ses paroles. Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Les Gryffondors formaient presque une haie d'honneur aux musiciens et à leur muse. Beaucoup de leur camarades, toutes maisons confondues, cherchaient à savoir depuis quand ils étaient ensemble, comment ils avaient compris qu'ils s'aimaient, où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, comment Sirius avait eu l'idée de faire sa déclaration en musique, comment leurs amis avaient pris le fait qu'ils étaient homos. Certains allant même jusqu'à leur demandaient si ils avaient déjà couché ensemble et si ils n'avaient pas de conseil à leur fournir. Ce fut cette dernière question qui fit débordée le vase. Voyant la gêne de son homme, Sirius renvoya bouler tout le monde en leur disant que si ils étaient en manque, ils n'avaient qu'à lire un bouquin sur la vie sexuelle des hippogriffes. Cette dernière remarque fut accueilli avec un murmure d'approbation de la part de Remus et Lily insista sur le fait que c'était leur vie et que tout le monde était prié de leur ficher la paix. Personne ne voulu contre dire la tigresse de Gryffondor.

Ils firent par arriver à la tour des Rouges et Ors. Là, les attendait un buffet que les Maraudeurs avaient commandé aux elfes de maison la semaine précédente. Beaucoup se précipitèrent sur les bouteilles de Bieraubeurre, d'autres plus téméraires jetèrent leur dévolu sur le punch, qu'ils arrosèrent copieusement de Pur Feu. Une douce musique d'ambiance s'éleva dans la pièce et pue à peu, les fauteuils et canapés furent repoussés le long des murs et les couples commencèrent à danser. Parmi eux, le couple phare de la soirée, qui fut vite rejoint par un deuxième couple qui estomaqua la plupart des étudiants : James Potter et Lily Evans dansaient ensemble et la façon dont le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes serrait sa compagne contre lui et la façon dont celle-ci se laisser faire indiquaient clairement à toute la salle que ce n'était pas une trêve pour l'anniversaire de Remus. La préparation du cadeau d'anniversaire de celui-ci avait finalement rapproché les deux ennemis de toujours.

« Ils sont enfin ensemble., murmura Moony à l'oreille de Sirius.

-Mmmh, approuva le chien. Depuis hier soir, même si ils ont préféré ne rien dire pour que je puisse te faire ma surprise avant.

-Mais quelle idée tordue de me faire une déclaration devant toute l'école., pouffa Remus.

-C'est de ta faute, aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Normalement, on avait prévu de faire ça ici, dans la salle commune. Entre Gryffondors quoi, les autres, on s'en fout. Mais quand Monsieur Je-suis-un-préfet-parfait-mais-je-comprends-pas-toujour-très-vite-ce-qu'on-me-dit a fait son caca nerveux tout à l'heure, j'ai dû improvisé et on a fini par se décider pour la Grande Salle.

-Et comment vous avez convaincu Lily de se joindre à vous ?

-On était entrain de mettre la musique au point, dans la salle commune la première nuit de la pleine lune, quand elle est arrivée de sa ronde et nous a engueulé parce qu'on était pas encore couché. Quand Prongs lui a dit qu'on te préparait un cadeau d'anniversaire, elle a été étonnée puis de kappa en hippogriffes, elle nous a dit qu'avec un piano ce serait mieux. On en a débattu et voilà le résultat.

-C'était magnifique, Padfoot. », chuchota Remus à l'oreille de son petit-ami, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

La lumière baissait de plus en plus en la salle quand soudain retentit le traditionnel chant d'anniversaire à l'attention du Préfet. S'ensuivit le soufflage des bougies, l'ouverture des cadeaux et tous reprirent le chemin de la piste de danse improvisée ou de leur dortoir pour ceux qui commençaient à fatiguer. Lentement, Sirius se décrocha de Remus et d'un mouvement de la tête lui indiqua le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune. Au passage, l'animagus tapa sur l'épaule de Prongs qui lâcha Lily un instant et remis un petit paquet que Remus reconnu. Dans l'ombre de l'entrée, les deux jeunes hommes se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter et prirent la direction de la Salle sur Demande. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius avait su créer une atmosphère douce et romantique.

« Pourquoi la salle sur Demande ?, questionna le jeune Lupin.

-Parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul. Répondit Sirius en allumant quelques bougie supplémentaires. Parce qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas envie de te dire en public pour la première fois et que je pense que ces mêmes choses tu n'as pas envie de les entendre en public pour la première fois.

-Des choses comment quoi ? », fit le loup-garou, un peu inquiet du séreux qui brillait dans l'oeil de son ami.

L'animagus se rapprocha lentement de son petit-ami et encadra de ses mains, le visage ciselé de cicatrices. Doucement, il se pencha vers les lèvres de son partenaire et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais la tendresse laissa rapidement place à plus de passion. Sentant l'excitation monter en lui, Sirius coupa court au baiser. Remus le regarda interloqué.

« Doucement, mon coeur. On a tout le temps. », chuchota-t-il.

Remus rougit de honte. Il s'était presque jeté à la tête de son ami. Il se pouvait que celui-ci ne veuille pas aller plus loin qu'un simple filtre. Voyant les yeux de l'homme de sa vie prendre une teinte plus foncée, Sirius lança :

« Mais que se passe-t-il dans ta petite caboche de préfet pour que tu soit tout triste d'un coup ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin. Parce que je vais croire que c'est de l'aveuglement volontaire Remus John Lupin., sourit Sirius.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Si j'arrête notre baiser ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de toi, mais plutôt parce que je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous lâcher Monsieur Lupin. Je vous ai attrapé, je vous garde. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Et tu sais pourquoi ?, ajouta-t-il. L'autre homme secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Remus Lupin. Je t'aime depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et il m'a fallu cette horreur pour que je comprenne à quel point je t'aimais.

-Je t'aime aussi. Moi aussi de deux ans. »

Sirius reprit le baiser où ils l'avaient interrompu. Lentement, il se recula vers le canapé entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Un soupire de bien-être s'échappa de leurs lèvres au même instant quand leur corps se rencontrèrent. Sentant le désir de leur partenaire, ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser et entamèrent une danse langoureuse, frottant délicatement leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, les mains du jeune homme brun passèrent sous le pull de son camarade et parcoururent de nouveau le torse couturé du loup-garou. Celui-ci passa les mains sous la chemise noire de Sirius . L'animagus souleva le pull de son petit ami et le lui retira avant de s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il parsema de baisers papillons, tandis que ses mains redessinaient les contours de son corps abîmé et si pâle.

Des gémissements de Remus se firent un peu plus forts. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius et la ôta pour avoir plus facilement accès à sa peau. Il caressa délicatement les méplats du corps musclé qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, le dévorant des yeux. Remontant lentement le regard vers le visage de Sirius, il constata que son presque amant faisait la même chose et qu'il semblait le spectacle de ce corps que Remus avait en horreur.

En réalité Sirius ne se contentait pas de regarder le corps de son homme, mais le mangeait littéralement du regard. Les lèvres de son partenaire était gonflées de désirs et rouges d'avoir été embrassées et mordillées. Sa main glissa doucement sur la peau velouté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le cou du loup et respira profondément son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Cette odeur que Padfoot recherchait les nuit où il accompagnait Moony.

Les mains de l'animagus continuèrent leur exploration et leurs jumelles firent de même. Celles de l'animagus plus entreprenantes se glissèrent sous la ceinture du jeans que portait son amant. Et commencèrent lentement à le déboutonner. Toujours très lentement, il passa ses pouces dans cette même ceinture, mais avant de le retirer, il regarda son loup dans les yeux et celui-ci d'un signe de la tête ; lui donna son accord pour aller plus long. D'un même mouvement Sirius ôta le pantalon et le boxer de son amant, caressa au passage le sexe dressé, et les laissa choir sur le sol. Il contempla le corps dénudé de Remus, alors que celui-ci rougissait, gêné du regard adorateur de Padfoot. Celui-ci prit les mains de son amant et les amena jusqu'à son propre jeans, l'incitant à finir de le dévêtir. Après quelques hésitations, le loup-garou dépouilla l'autre homme des ses vêtements. L'autre se rallongea sur lui et une longue plainte naquit de leur gorge à l'instant où leur peau dénudées se rencontrèrent. Leur érection se frôlèrent et leur gémissement s'accentua, mêlant leur souffle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs reprit ses baisers dans le cou et suçotant la peau délicat de son amant, il la marqua de sa bouche. Le ballet continua. Aux caresses de l'un répondaient les mouvements de bassin de l'autre, augmentant toujours un peu plus le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. L'animagus parsema de baisers de corps offert, savourant la saveur de celui-ci.

Soudain les caresses attentives de Sirius ne suffirent plus à comblé Remus, qui attrapa les fesses de son amant afin de plaquer plus intimement leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Comprenant le message implicite, Sirius se plaça délicatement entre les jambes de son amant, accentuant ainsi les contact tant désiré. Puis il regarda le loup dans les yeux et le désir qu'il y lut le poussa à agir. Lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas blesser son âme –sœur, Sirius introduit, tout d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité de Remus, qui se crispa légèrement sous l'intrusion. Pour détendre son amant, le brun caressa amoureuse le sexe dressé. Voyant son compagnon gémir de plaisir, il introduisit un second doigt et entama une série de mouvement pour l'habituer à sa présence. Remus se cambra pour aller à la rencontre du plaisir en implorant son amant d'aller plus loin.

L'allure d'ange de la luxure qu'incarnait un Remus perdu dans son plaisir, à cet instant, fit craquer Sirius. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Se relevant, il attrapa délicatement les jambes de son amant, qu'il posa sur ses épaules pour obtenir un angle de pénétration plus agréable pour eux deux. Il positionna son sexe face à l'intimité de Remus et le plus lentement possible commença à le pénétrer. Le loup-garou se crispa sous la douleur, alors que l'homme qu'il aimait, entrait en lui le plus délicatement possible, il le savait. Voyant le visage de Remus se crisper sous le coup de la douleur. Sirius s'arrêta un instant, effrayé de blesser son homme. L'Animagus reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il remonta l'une de ses mains pour caresser la joue pâle, écarter les mèches d'or brun qui glissaient sur son front, puis revenir sur la pommette où coulait une larme salée qu'il essuya rapidement. Il voulut donc arrêter tout mouvement et se retirer. Mais Remus comprit sa peur et appuya un peu plus fort ses hanches contre les siennes, donnant naissance à une vague de désir.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant Sir', je te tue ! », geignit Remus.

Pour répondre à la menace du loup-garou, Sirius donna un coup de bassin plus accentué que le précédent. Remus laissa échapper un gémissement sous le coup de rein de Sirius, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes entre lesquelles filait un gémissement silencieux. Avec une douceur presque insupportable, Sirius recommença ce même mouvement de va-et-vient, se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher un cri d'extase de les franchir

« Sirius... haleta Remus. Oh, Sirius… »

. Au rythme de leurs soupirs brûlants, leurs hanches ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, ce geste instinctif toujours un peu plus appuyé pour mieux sentir l'autre. Leurs corps se joignaient d'une manière si parfaite, qu'on aurait pu les croire créés l'un pour l'autre deux entités distinctes n'en formant dès lors plus qu'une seule entité. Remus sentait même le loup en lui apaisait d'avoir enfin trouver son compagnon. Petit à petit, le plaisir augmentait, plus puissant et aveuglant,. Soudain, le point d'orgue arriva. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard d'or sombre qui reflétait le sien. Sirius voulait voir le plaisir imprégnait le visage de son compagnon. Mais tandis que des frissons ardents parcouraient leurs corps entrelacés et qu'ils fermaient à nouveau les yeux pour partager le plus intense des baisers. Un long cri de plaisir échappa de leur lèvres. L'extase les retint encore un moment avant de s'évaporer peu à peu, leur laissant un sentiment de plénitude diffus. Sirius, puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, se releva un peu sur ses coudes pour être face à son compagnon. Remus le fixait intensément, encore sous le choc de Leur union et l'Animagus crut mourir devant la beauté de son homme, dont les yeux brillaient du plaisir qu'il venait de ressenti ; alors qu'un sourire satisfait et timide ornait ses lèvres.

« Merci, murmura Remus contre la bouche de son compagnon.

-Pourquoi merci ?

-Pour ce magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire.

-A charge de revanche, Mister Moony. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour le mien.

-Tu ne sais pas être sérieux deux minutes.

-Mais si je suis toujours sérieux., répondit le jeune Black avec un immense sourire innocent qui s'accrue encore lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il aimait pouffer de rire à son jeu de mot stupide. Tu veux une preuve que je peux être sérieux ? », ajouta-t-il en prenant un air vexé.

L'étonnement et scepticisme brillèrent un instant dans les yeux de Remus qui déclara :

« Montre-moi comme tu peux être sérieux, Mister Padfoot.

-Tu fais quoi après nos Aspics et pour les cent prochaines années à venir ? »

Remus le regarda interloqué, poussant Sirius à reprendre :

« Non, je te demanda ça parce que j'ai une place de libre à ma table, dans mon lit et dans ma vie et que je voudrais bien partager tout ça avec quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un c'est toi. »

Remus resta un instant, abasourdi face à la déclaration de Padfoot, tandis que celui-ci se plaçant de nouveau au-dessus de lui et encadrant son visage de ses mains, lui dit :

« Remus John Lupin, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je jure de ne plus jamais te blesser et de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon compagnon, mon ami, mon amant, mon homme jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Veux-tu partager la vie d'un sale cabot mal luné ? »

Remus cligna rapidement des paupières pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas et pour éviter aux larmes qui commençaient à perler, de couler sur ses joues.

« Oui Pad'. Oui je veux finir ma vie avec un sale cabot mal luné. »

Le brun embrassa son compagnon qui recula un instant et lui demanda

« Dis-moi pourquoi un chien ? »

Comprenant la question, Sirius rougit légèrement et répondit dans un murmure :

« Pour être à la fois comme toi et différent de toi. Pour ton double et ton complément. Pour te prouver que le loup ne sera jamais tout seul car le chien ne sera jamais bien loin. Moony pourra toujours compter sur Padfoot. Je crois, continua-t-il, que même sans le savoir et sans le comprendre mon cœur et mon corps avaient compris que tu étais mon compagnon. »

Moony se leva légèrement et embrassa doucement son homme, avant de se replacer entre ses bras et de sombrer dans le sommeil, en se disant que c'était sans doute le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

Fin

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu déçue de ma fin mais dites ce que vous en penser.

Bisous à tous et n'abuser pas trop des bonnes choses comme le chocolat le thé et les histoires sur nos deux canidés préférés.


End file.
